The Immortalized Saga
by The Happy Heretic
Summary: For the sake of art, Olivia and Casey bare their bodies and their souls.
1. Chapter 1

Immortalized

Summary: Olivia and Casey become Immortalized.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Olivia Benson, Casey Novak or any other of the SVU characters. They are the exclusive property of Dick Wolf and Universal.

Spoilers: Small mention of Fault.

Classification: C/O UST

Olivia Benson sat at her desk at the Computer Crimes unit going over some old paper work. The nine to five pace of her new job took a little while to but she was finding a way to manage.

Eventually it was quitting time so she turned off her computer and filed the rest of her work for tomorrow. She told Morales fair well and went home. When she got to her apartment and settled in she sat down at her sofa. She immediately reached for the sketch pad and flipped it open. Inside were various sketches she had done of household items around the apartment. She had an interest in art going back to childhood. She would usually do small drawings of animals and such. It was a nice distraction to the troubles she had growing up. Her interest in art continued off and on into college where she took some classes. When she joined the NYPD however she found she had less and less time to indulge in her hobby and eventually lost interest. After her transfer to Computer Crimes she had more time on her hands and decided to pick it up again.

Olivia put down the sketch and went to her computer she booted it up and clicked on her web browser. She typed "Art Class" Manhattan Area on a search engine. After a minute or two of searching she found what she was looking for a night class at Hudson University that met every Tuesday or Thursday at seven thirty.

She called the registar's office and was able to get herself enrolled. Her first class would be the following Tuesday night

Tuesday came and she arrived at Hudson University around seven twenty. She met with the teacher an older woman with short white named Sade who introduced her to the class. The class was certainly a diverse group. There were fifteen people in the class, which was evenly divided between men and women. There were people of different age groups, different nationalities and ethnic backgrounds. It was certainly a diverse group. The classroom was itself a pretty large room with a raised platform for models in the middle of it. Thee students were situated behind easels in all directions around the platform. Sade pointed Olivia to an empty chair and asked her to take a seat.

Olivia took her seat behind an easel with a few large pieces of drawing paper on it as well as a few charcoal pencils.

"This week we'll be exploring the female form." Sade explained.

As Sade continued talking Olivia heard a door open and looked to the side of the class. A Hispanic woman in her late twenties wearing a blue robe walked out of what Olivia guessed was a changing room.

Sade stood beside the platform as the Latina walked on to it.

"Marta will be our model tonight." Sade explained. "Is everyone ready?"

All of the class responded affirmatively and Sade turned to Marta and told her to begin. The young woman removed her robe, completely naked underneath. Marta had a curvy, hourglass figure. Her breasts were full and round and her hips were wide. Marta's skin had a rich cocoa tone to it. Marta's dark curly hair cascaded down to her back almost like a cape. She was certainly a good choice for a model.

Marta began a serious of poses, sitting, standing, laying on the ground. Eventually the session ended. As Olivia was putting away her materials Sade approached her and examined her work.

"Very interesting work Olivia." Sade said. "A little rough around the edges but I can tell you have an eye for art."

"Thank you, ma'am." Olivia replied

"Oh please call me Sade, Olivia. I've always hated such formalities." Sade said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be here Thursday night, Sade." Olivia said.

"Well Olivia, that's what I want to talk to you about." Sade said with a more serious tone. "I was wondering if you ready to take the next step."

"What's that?" Olivia asked

"Posing for the class." Sade replied.

"Okay…" Olivia replied not exactly liking where this was going.

"In the nude." Sade replied.

To say Olivia was a bit shocked by this was an understatement. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"I'm see you're a bit surprised by this, Olivia." Sade said "It is a requirement for the class, in fact it's written on the course description."

'Christ, I should've that thing more closely.' Olivia thought to herself.

"Everyone in the class as done this, Olivia, even I have." Sade explained.

"Maybe, but you have understand I'm a cop my bosses wouldn't exactly be thrilled by this." Olivia replied.

"Olivia, I'm not asking you to pose for a Playboy pictorial." Sade said trying to reassure the reluctant student. "Students aren't allowed to keep their sketches in a situation like this, no one outside this room would see them I assure you."

"I just… I just don't know." Olivia said. "I've never done anything like this before in my life."

"If you don't want to do this I'm sure there are other art classes in the area you could attend." Sade said she then took a business card out and handed it to Olivia "I'll give you until this time tomorrow night to decide, but I will need your decision then. Call me when you do."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and sighed. She packed up her supplies and left having a million things floating through her mind.

The next day came and Olivia went do work putting her decision off until it was time to go home. When she got home she sat down and began to think. 'I can't do this I'm a cop. But it isn't like anyone is going to see them, their art student sketches.'

Olivia got up and poured herself a drink. 'What am I worried about? I've never been self –conscience, I have a good body I know that. Besides, it's art, not pornography or something dirty.'

She began to rub her throat, feeling the small scarring from her encounter with Victor Gitano. 'You only live once, Olivia.' The detective thought to herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number Sade had given her. "All right, I'll do it." Olivia said.

Sade was obviously happy at the news.

"Wonderful Olivia." Sade said. "I'm certain you'll make a good subject."

"If you say so, Sade." Olivia replied.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Sade said reassuringly. "Be here about thirty minutes early to prepare."

"Certainly." Olivia said and before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" The detective asked herself.

The next night Olivia walked into the art class at 6:30 per Sade's instructions. Sade was peering over some sketches when she heard Olivia walk into the room. "It's nice to see you Olivia." Sade said with a smile. "Are you ready for tonight."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Olivia replied. "Look, I need to know that this won't get out."

"Trust me Olivia I completely understand your need for anonymity. And I assure you that nothing that goes on in here will leave this room. I've also steps to make sure that there's no perverts here just to leer at naked ladies. I make sure that this is a completely safe environment for my students and models."

Olivia could tell that Sade was completely serious about this and it made her somewhat more comfortable.

"But I have one question though." Olivia explained.

"Why do I ask my students to pose?" Sade responded. "Is it some sort of initiation or something?" Olivia asked. Sade smiled and nodded her head no. "No, not quite Olivia. You see I was taught that for one to truly appreciate art he or she must experience from all different perspectives. Including that of a subject."

"So you think posing nude makes someone a better artist?"

"Not always, but I do believe that having perspectives about art will give someone a better understanding of it, and hopefully that understanding will help the artist grow. Does that make sense to you, Olivia?"

"A little bit." Olivia replied.

"I hope so." Sade said before checking her watch. "It's almost time Olivia, people will be showing up very shortly." Sade handed the detective the blue robe and pointed to the changing room. "I want you to go into that changing room, undress and put on the robe. I'll knock on the door when we're ready for you."

"Okay." Olivia said as she took the robe from Sade. She turned and headed into the changing room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The changing room was a small dressing room like environment. There was a small table where Olivia could put her things with a full length mirror in the corner. She laid the robe down over a chair near the table.

After a moment Olivia pulled off her jacket and laid it out on the table. She pulled off both shoes and then her socks. She stuffed the socks into the shoes and placed them under the table. She pulled her blouse out of her slacks unbuttoning it at a quick pace, undoing each button in a fast but steady manner. She pulled off the garment folded neatly placing it on the table. She then unbuckled her belt and undid pants before pulling them off and folding them and neatly placing them over blouse. She was down to her underwear her last two pieces of armor as it were. She took a moment to contemplate to herself. 'I don't have to do this, I can just put my clothes on and walk out.' But she decided against it. 'I made a promise to Sade though. I can't just walk from a commitment no matter what it may be.'

"It's time to get down to business." The detective said to herself with an air of determination.

Olivia reached behind her and undid her bra and quickly removed it with the speed and efficiency as the rest of her clothes. She then bent over and grabbed the sides of her panties with her fingers and with one thrust pushed the piece of clothing down to the floor. She stepped out of it the garment and placed it with the rest of her outfit.

Olivia turned around to face herself in the mirror. Instead of the grim detective she usually saw there was a beautiful, naked woman standing in her place. The detective took a minute to study her body like she never had before. Olivia studied her bronze skin, her round breasts and shapely hips, the curves of her body accentuating a toned frame. She continued to look at herself before her reverie was broken by a knock at the door.

"Olivia, we're ready." Sade said from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Olivia replied as she grabbed the robe and wrapped it tightly around herself. She then opened the door and stepped into the classroom. The class was packed full tonight. Olivia could tell that all of the people who were here last time were here tonight. This didn't exactly make her feel too comfortable but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Sade asked her to step onto the stage. Olivia did as she was asked and walked on to the platform. She immediately began to scan the room at all the faces that of the class. There had to be about twenty people there at the most according to Olivia's own estimation. Olivia did her best not to establish eye contact with any of the other students but was able to see the class looked at her with various degrees of interests from cold detachment to fascination, thankfully no one there seemed to be leering at her.

"Our new student Olivia will be our model tonight." Sade explained. "This is a new experience for Olivia and as we all know this can be a little nerve wracking so I want you all to be extra vigilant in making sure Olivia is as reasonably comfortable as she can be."

This made Olivia somewhat more comfortable but it wasn't enough to prepare for what was next.

"If everone's ready we'll begin." Sade said before turning to Olivia. "All right Olivia you may remove your robe now."

This was the part Olivia hadn't prepared herself for. The realization had hit her that the class was situated around the platform. Olivia realized that every part of her would be exposed to someone. She was going to be truly naked in front of a group of perfect strangers. A part of her wanted to run off stage grab her clothes and go home.

"Olivia please remove your robe now." Sade said with an extremely slight trace or impatience in her tone. Olivia looked at the class all of them staring at her waiting for her to disrobe so we could get on with it.

As much as she may have wished otherwise Olivia knew there was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She undid the belt holding her robe together. She then slid the robe off her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. With that Olivia Benson stood there naked as the day as she was born. She could feel the twenty sets of eyes examining her Olivia never felt so naked, so exposed in her entire life.

"We'll start with a set of five minute poses." Sade said. For the first pose, Sade had Olivia slightly hunch over and cover her breasts and crotch with her hands. Olivia wondered if having her take the pose of a shy woman covering herself was suppose to be some sort of joke, maybe she would ask Sade later. Before the pose could get too uncomfortable Sade told her to sit down Indian style and place her hands behind her head giving the audience a full view of her breasts. 'I hope they appreciate the view.' Olivia thought to herself. After that Sade had Olivia get up and touch her toes. This wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for a variety of different reasons. After that Sade had Olivia take an archer's position, having her pretend that she was pointing a bow and arrow at the sky. This went on for a while, every couple of minutes Olivia would take a different pose, sometime standing, sitting, or lying on the ground. As time went on Olivia became more comfortable. She eventually forgot about her nudity and toned the class out. About an hour in Sade called for a break. Olivia put back on her robe and Sade addressed her.

"Your doing a good job, Olivia" Sade said.

"Thanks." Olivia replied not knowing what else to say.

"We have one more pose and we'll be done for tonight." Sade explained. Olivia nodded her head in agreement. Sade walked off and after a few minutes the class began again.

Olivia got back on the platform and without any prompting from Sade removed the robe. Sade had Olivia lay on her side with one hand propping up her head and the other arm lying on her side. "Alright." Sade said. "This is going to be a longer pose this time. I want to you to pay close attention to the lighting and shadowing on Olivia's body."

And with that the class started as time went on Olivia's mind began to wonder.

She thought about the Gitano case and her decision to quit SVU.

She thought about Elliot telling her she was the only person in her life and how that it was affecting his work.

She thought about Casey one of her few friends she had. She thought about what the feelings she had for the woman and wondered if it was right to have those feelings.

She thought about her mother and her tormented childhood.

She thought about her career the work she had done, her triumphs as wells as tragedies. The good she had done and the mistakes she had made.

Most importantly Olivia Benson thought about herself.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Sade told the class to finish up. Sade got up on the stage and helped Olivia to her feet. She handed Olivia her robe and then addressed the class.

"Let's give Olivia a big hand for her work tonight." The class abided by Sade's wishes and a round of applause broke out. The applause died down and after some instructions from Sade everyone got up and left their drawings at Sade's work area.

Sade addressed Olivia.

"So how did it feel, Olivia" Sade asked.

"I don't know, Sade." Olivia said. "It was scary but kinda liberating. For the first time in a while I felt like me again."

"So do you think you could do this again, Olivia?" Sade asked.

"Maybe." Olivia said. "In the right circumstances."

"All right." Sade said. "Well be here on Tuesday at your regular time."

Olivia nodded her head and left change. Once she finished dressing she left the college with the knowledge that for a time she was Detective Benson but Olivia a woman, a person. And deep down she knew she would want to feel that way again one day.

The End.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe what you're asking me to do, Liv." Casey Novak said.

"I know Casey." Olivia Benson replied. "But I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't terribly important."

Olivia took a sip of coffee. Both women were on their break at a coffee shop not far from the precinct.

"Can't you ask Elliot?" Casey asked.

"The professor specifically said it was to be a drawing of the female form." Olivia replied. "I don't have that many girlfriends that I'm close to, and my bank account's tight right now, so it's not like I can hire a model."

"Can't you just draw from your imagination?" Casey asked.

"I've always drawn better from life." Olivia explained. "Besides, we've both hit the showers together after Softball so it isn't like you don't got anything I haven't seen before."

"Yeah but that was different, you weren't staring at my business for a few hours straight, and besides I don't want strangers ogling drawings of my naked body."

"Casey the only person whose going to see the drawing is the teacher, and she wouldn't know who you are." Olivia replied trying to reassure her friend.

Casey paused for a moment, and after thinking for a few minutes she finally gave her reply."

"All right." Casey said with a sigh. "I'll do it, but just this once, and you owe me."

"You got it Casey." Olivia said happy that she finally had a model. "Can you meet me at my place after lunch on Saturday."

Casey nodded in understanding and bid goodbye to her friend. She got up from the table and headed out the door, as she left she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into.

The week went by quickly and around one P.M. Casey exited a cab outside Olivia's building. She rang the buzzer for Olivia's apartment. Olivia's voice beckoned her inside and Casey entered the building and climbed up the stairs until she reached Olivia's floor. She walked over to the detective's door and knocked. A second later the door opened and Olivia ushered Casey inside.

Olivia was dressed in a white buttoned up blouse and dark sweat pants with her shoulder dark hair in a pony tail. Casey was dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans; her hair was made up into a conservative bun style. Olivia led Casey into her living room. The sofa was pushed back as was the coffee table in its place was an easel with a large piece of canvases with a stool a few feat away from it.

"You want some coffee, Casey?" Olivia offered.

"Nah, I'm wired enough as it is." Casey joked.

Olivia let out a little laugh and then addressed her friend. "I think I'll get warmed up with a few practice sketches with your clothes on for right now." Olivia said.

Casey nodded her head in agreement. She kicked off her shoes and put down her purse. She perched herself on the stool as Olivia sat down behind the easel. Olivia picked up a charcoal pencil and went to work.

"So have you always been into art, Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Off and on since I was kid." Olivia explained. "I hadn't really dabbled in drawing since college but I was in a store one day a couple of months ago and saw a pad of drawing paper and in a spur of the moment I purchased it and began drawing stuff around the apartment. A couple of weeks late I was on-line when I saw this ad for a life model drawing class at Hudson and decided to sign up."

"So how's the class going?" Casey asked.

"Oh, it's been…interesting." Olivia replied a bit cryptically.

Eventually Olivia put down the pencil and looked up at Casey.

"Well Casey I think I'm as warmed up as I'm going to get." Olivia said. "You ready to get down to business?"

"I guess so." Casey said with a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, if you want you can keep your underwear on for a while." Olivia offered.

"That alright, but I'd rather just get that part over with." Casey replied.

"Well you can change in my bathroom down the hall, there's a few towels you can wrap your self in."

Casey nodded her head and got up off the easel and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

'Am I really doing this?' Casey thought to herself? After she pulled off her sweater she had her answer. "Yep, I'm doing it."

Olivia prepared her easel for the final drawing when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Casey with only a towel wrapped around her to preserve her modesty walk down the hall and back into the living room. Casey stopped by the stool and looked at her friend.

"I'm ready when you are." Casey announced.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Olivia said.

Casey turned away from Olivia and after taking a deep breath unwrapped the towel and placed it on the stool. She then turned to face her friend. Although Casey didn't consider herself a prude and wasn't particularly too self-conscience, this was still a new experience for her. Casey held her hands over her crotch, lowering her eyes to the ground.

'Oh God.' Casey thought. 'I should've spent an extra hour or two at the Gym.'

"You alright, Casey?" Olivia asked with a small trace of concern in her voice.

'Oh get a hold of yourself Casey.' She thought to herself.

Casey looked at Olivia and straightened her shoulders placing her hands at her sides.

Olivia took a moment to study the younger woman's body and was impressed with what she saw. Casey's body was slim and athletic thanks to her frequent softball practices and games. Her arms and legs were toned and slightly muscular. Her skin was a milky white complexion. Her breasts were small yet round and firm, accentuated with rosy, pink nipples. There was a small patch of auburn curls between her thighs.

"So, what do you think Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Olivia replied.

Casey nodded and sat down back on the stool.

"All right Casey I want you to put your arms to your side maybe grab the side of the stool seat." Casey complied with Olivia's direction. "Good, now tilt your head back, perfect."

"Comfortable?" Olivia asked.

"Reasonably so." Casey said.

"All right" Olivia said as she returned to the other side of the easel. "Just tell me if you need to take a break."

Olivia studied Casey for a second, and then picked up the charcoal pencil and began to draw.

"You know you have it a lot luckier than I did." Olivia said as she drew.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I had to this in front of the entire art class." Olivia responded.

"What?" Casey said incredulously. "You posed nude for an entire class room?"

"Yep." Olivia said. "It's actually one of the requirements of new students of the class. The teacher said that to truly understand art you have to experience it from many different perspectives."

"I can't believe you went through with it."

"I can't either." Olivia said. "Hell, I almost didn't go through with it. But after some recent events I decided that I shouldn't be afraid to try new things, that you only live once. So I agreed to it." Casey had wondered for a moment what those 'recent events' were until she saw the small scar on Olivia's neck.

"What was it like?" Casey asked.

"At first I wasn't that nervous." Olivia admitted. "The teacher handed me a robe and pointed to a changing room and told me to change into it. So I did, no big deal. I walked out with the robe and walked onto the platform and stood in front of the entire class. And then the teacher said; 'Alright Olivia, you may remove the robe now.' And here I was standing in front of this entire class, women and men who were all looking at me waiting for me to get naked."

"Damn, what happened next?" Casey asked at this point almost completely forgetting her own nudity.

"Well, I just stood for a few second more and the teacher said 'Olivia, please remove the robe so we can get started.' I could tell she was getting impatient. So I close my eyes untied the belt and just slipped the robe off and suddenly I was standing there naked as the day I was born."

"How did you feel?"

"Completely and totally exposed." Olivia said. "I mean there were people stationed at all sides of the platform so there was no part of myself that I could hide." Olivia said.

"Must've been terrifying." Casey remarked.

"It was at first." Olivia responded as she continued away with the charcoal. "But soon I started to relax. We would do a couple of quick poses and the teacher would remark about lightning and shading, about shapes and curves, stuff like that, and after a while I was pretty much use to it, like going to a beach in a new bathing suit or something. We took a break and the teacher had me lay on my side on this matt for a longer pose. During that time I let my mind wonder."

"What did you think about?" Casey asked.

"A lot of stuff." Olivia replied. "I thought about all of the things I've done with my life, about my accomplishments and my failures. I found myself thinking about things that could've happen with my life if I chosen a different path. About the mistakes I made and the wrong turns I had taken. I thought about things I hadn't really thought about in years."

"Interesting." Casey said.

Olivia nodded her head. "In some ways I enjoyed the experience, I didn't feel vulnerable or naked, but liberated. I liked that for a while I had no obligations, no responsibilities except to be who I was and nothing more. That for a moment I wasn't Olivia Benson the detective, but Olivia the woman, the person."

Olivia paused for a moment a bit surprised at that small moment of honesty and candor. She put down the charcoal pencil for a moment and looked at Casey.

"Want to take a break for a few minutes?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded and got off the stool. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to her purse to check her cell phone messages.

Olivia sat at the easel. She wondered to herself why she had allowed herself to open up to Casey. Her reverie was broken when Casey returned. "Ready to start again?" She asked. Olivia nodded her head and Casey nonchalantly discarded the towel and resumed her previous pose. Olivia noticed something was a bit off.

"Hey Casey mind if did something with your hair?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Casey replied.

Olivia got up and walked to the nude young woman. Olivia reached for Casey's hair and removed the hair clip and allowed her hair to fall down to her shoulders. The two women faces were inches away from each other. For the first time since they had started Casey was suddenly mindful of her nudity. The young prosecutor however said or did nothing to giver herself away. Olivia brushed an errand strand away from Casey's cheek. Casey almost shuddered at the touch but kept her composure. After a moment Olivia turned and went back to the easel.

"Better?" Casey asked. "Beautiful." Olivia replied. The two women held each other's glance for a minute longer until Olivia turned her attention to the drawing and continued with her work.

A while passed and finally Olivia put her pencil down for the last time.

"All done." Olivia said.

"Can I see?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded and the younger woman got up and headed to the easel not bothering to cover herself. She looked at the drawing and was struck by it. It was a beautiful yet haunting image. It had a sense of innocence yet seduction. Casey understood that it wasn't simply a drawing of her body but what Olivia thought of her.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Was the only thing Casey could so though the expression on her face said so much more.

"Once my teacher grades I'll let you have it if you want." Olivia said.

"No, keep it." Casey replied. "It's your work I was just lucky enough to help it along."

Olivia nodded. Casey left Olivia's side and walked back to the bathroom to dress. Once she was finished she bid Olivia goodbye and left.

Olivia set the drawing on a table and studied it, knowing that it was able to express what she couldn't in words. She knew deep down that Casey understood and she knew that one day she would have the opportunity to express her feelings again.

Later that night Casey was in her bathroom preparing for a bath. She disrobed and was about ready to get in when she saw herself in a full-length mirror. She looked at her body studying as she had sure Olivia and had. She had begun to remember what she had Olivia had shared together that day and she assured herself that it would hopefully only be the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had gone by since Casey had posed for Olivia. Olivia had become good friends with Sade, Casey's art instructor. One weekend Sade had invited Olivia over for tea, and Casey tagged along.

The three women were sitting in the Studio apartment in Brooklyn sipping their tea and laughing away.

"I still can't believe you got Olivia to take her clothes off in front of a group of art students." Casey said between sips.

"I think Olivia is more adventurous than you give her credit for." Sade replied with a smile.

"Hell, I'm surprised I got you to take your clothes off in front of me!" Liv quipped.

The three women laughed good naturedly. Olivia and Casey had grown closer since the modeling session. They felt more comfortable with each other.

"So what do you plan to do today, Sade?" Olivia asked.

"I'm planning to do some painting." Sade explained. "A figure study, two female nudes."

"Who are the models?" Olivia asked.

"This couple down the hall." Sade explained. "They're good friends of mine."

The conversation was interrupted by the piercing sound of a phone ringing. Sade excused her set and got up to get the phone.

"She's nice very nice." Casey remarked.

"She's the best." Olivia replied.

Sade came back with a disappointed look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. It's just my models canceled on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Casey added. "Is there anything we can do?"

Sade sat down and contemplated for a moment. She looked up at Casey and Olivia.

"Perhaps this is something you can do, Casey."

"What do you mean?" The young prosecutor asked.

"Are you two busy today"

"You mean you want us to pose for you?" Olivia asked.

"Nude?" Casey added.

"You've both done it." Sade replied.

Olivia and Casey looked at each other apprehensively.

"Well that was different. I know Olivia." Casey explained. "No offense, but you're a stranger."

Sade smiled. This was going to be a challenge, but one she welcomed.

"Olivia didn't know anyone in that art class. But that didn't stop her from dropping that robe."

Olivia nodded. "You have a point."

Casey was still unsure.

"I just did that as a favor to Liv. I"m not really a model."

Olivia interjected.

"Don't sell yourself short Casey."

Sade got up and took Casey's hand in hers.

"I saw the drawing Olivia did of you. It was beautiful."

She looked at Olivia.

"You are both beautiful. The art teacher gently explained. "In both body and soul."

"Let me capture your essence."

This seemed to get to Casey.

"You'll both be safe." Sade said. "I can assure you with that."

"What do you think Liv? Casey asked.

"I'm game if you are." The detective asked.

After a few moments of internal debating Casey shook her head.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Very good." Sade said. "We can get started right now."

Olivia got up.

"Let's do this."

Sade pointed to a bedroom.

"They're some robes you can change into. I'll set up while you get undressed."

Olivia and Casey both acknowledged the artist and headed into the bedroom.

Casey entered first and Olivia followed, closing the door behind the two women. They found the robes. Olivia took a green sheer robe and handed Casey a white terrycloth.

"You really want to do this?" Olivia asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have butterflies." Casey replied. "But you only live once."

"That's what I said." Olivia replied.

The two women smiled. Olivia turned kicked off her shoes. Casey watched as the older detective turned around and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black bra. As she reached behind to unhook the brassiere Casey turned around.

'Am I really doing this.' Casey asked herself. 'I'm a prosecutor with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office.'

Casey looked over her shoulder again to see Olivia unbuckling her pants. She then bent over pushed them down her toned legs. Casey could glimpse a tantalising view of the side of the other woman's breast. As Olivia hooked her thumbs into the side of her panties Casey turned around.

'You're goddamn right I'm doing this." The young prosecutor said to herself as she began to unbutton her blouse. It wasn't every day you get to be naked with the woman of your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey closed the robe around her naked form and tied the belt tightly. She turned to see Olivia waiting, her head cocked to the side as if to give the young prosecutor a modicrum of privacy.

"Are you ready?" Casey asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." was the response.

The two women nodded and then headed into the living room.

Inside the living room Sade was placing a canvas on an easel by the window. The curtain was opened just enough to allow some natural light in. Sade turned to the two women.

"Are you ladies ready?"

The two women nodded their heads in agreement.

"Excellent." Sade said. "Could I pour you some wine? Something to calm the nerves a little?"

"I'm fine." Olivia replied.

"Me too." Casey added.

"Let's get down to business then."

Sade took her place behind the easel and pointed to a spot in the middle of the room. Olivia and Casey walked to the spot.

"Olivia I want you to let your hair down." The artist commanded.

The police detective removed her hair clip and allowed her brown locks to flow freely. She almost looked like a different woman. Sade studied the two women for a few moments before addressing them.

"Okay ladies. Show me the beautiful, passionate women behind the professional clothes."

Olivia and Casey looked at each for the moment.

"Please remove your robes."

After a moment's hesitation Olivia pulled untied the belt and pulled open the shaggy garment, letting it fall from her shoulders. Casey soon followed suit, and the the two women stood naked in the studio. The two women both shared an awkward embarrassed smile. Sade examined her newfound models. Casey was taller and leaner, her milky white complexion contrasted with Olivia's bronzed tone.

Sade directed both women to turn so they were facing her at a slight angle.

"Casey, I want you to stand behind Liv."

The slightly taller redhead stood behind Olivia.

"Closer." The artist instructed.

The detective's heart jumped a beat when she felt the other woman's naked body press into hers.

"Perfect." Sade exclaimed.

"Now I want you to cup Olivia's breasts with your hands."

Both women stopped and gave Sade a look.

"Please bear with me."

Casey looked at Olivia who silently gave Casey her permission. The young prosecutor then placed her hands upon Olivia's heavy, round breasts.

"Olivia place your left hand over Casey's and you're right over your sex."

Neither woman could imagine ever being in this situation.

Naked.

Intimate.

And neither would imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
